Resistencia: el reino del señor de la oscuridad
by Dakira San
Summary: Estaban en una librería. Sonic tenía un libro en sus manos y por un descuido, el y sus amigos terminan atrapados dentro de este. Les aguardaran varias aventuras en las que los heroes del libro les brindarán ayuda. Nuestros amigos, tendran que enfrentar al villano: el señor de la oscuridad para poder volver a su mundo. Magia, Accion, Romance, Suspenso y mas tendran lugar aquí. DSHD!


Daki: Konichiwa grandes lectores!Haku: como han estado?  
Daki: nosotros estamos muy emocionados porque subiremos esta nueva historia  
Shani: que trata sobre los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog, que quedan atrapados en un libro que relata la historia de los jóvenes de una resistencia en el pueblo de Arion, que es un pueblo azotado por un rey que se hace llamar "el oscuro"  
Daki: en esta historia habrá aventuras, romance, suspenso, magia; que están al mando de todos nosotros Incluyendo a Dako!  
Shani: pero no participara hoy! :D  
Haku: :( pero vendrá en los próximos capítulos :D  
Daki: Esta historia, es importante remarcar, que no fue creada a fines de lucro. Solo por diversión y entretenimiento de nosotros y los lectores :3  
Haku: los personajes no nos corresponden (Solo Yuki y Aik en este capítulo nos pertenecen, pero son inspirados en los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog ) pertenecen a Sega y Sonic Team  
Shani: Reviews sobre criticas, aclaraciones, ideas y demás son bien aceptados.  
Daki: habrá una variante en este fic, si quieren que sus OC sean incluidos (Es por culpa de la falta de imaginación de su servidora T.T y hacen falta personajes), tienen libertad de decirlo ;). Aunque son pocos los que faltan tratare de poner todos los que me pidan :D Y obviamente les daremos su crédito en el disclaimer de los capítulos en los que salgan X3  
Haku: ya podemos ir al fic?  
Daki: Si al fic!

* * *

Era un día muy bonito el sol brillaba, la brisa era fresca, los niños jugaban en los parques, los arboles se movían a un compás hermoso y las aves hacían sonar sus melodiosos silbidos que solo daban a mostrar una cosa: era domingo por la mañana. Cream no iría a la escuela hoy, pero mañana tendría que ir, llevando consigo la tarea que consistía en llevar a la clase un libro que no haya leído, pero que fuese de su interés ya que lo leerían en voz alta a toda la clase. Sonic, emocionado por la idea de la lectura, convenció a sus compañeros de acompañarlo a él y a su amiguita a la biblioteca local. El erizo azulado tenía en mente tomar un libro para leerlo a sus amigos en la tarde.

Sonic, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge y Shadow, entraron a la biblioteca. En su interior, Innumerables estantes se podían apreciar en aquel laberinto de conocimientos. Preguntaron al encargado por las zonas en las que la biblioteca estaba dividida. Se dirigieron a la sección infantil para dictar su plan: dividirse y encontrar un buen libro para Cream. Cada quien fue a una zona de su interés para tomar un libro que proponerle a la conejita.  
Sonic había ido a la zona de aventura y misterio pues ¿Que otro tema emocionaría a los niños que una buena aventura? Caminaba por ahí y se detuvo a admirar unos libros de aspecto viejo y algo desgastado. Detrás de el aparece una luz blanca y al desaparecer un sonido de algo cayéndose se escucha en el callado pasillo, nuestro amigo voltea a averiguar que era aquel objeto. Era un libro que en su portada llevaba un titulo caracteres un tanto extraños pero legibles. Su forro era rojo casi marrón con esquinas doradas pero muy arruinadas. El objeto llamo la atención del erizo. Este lo abre y se percata de que las páginas estaban arrancadas pero las del primer capitulo no. Así que Sonic lleno de curiosidad comienza a leer el capítulo uno.  
Al cabo de un rato todos se reúnen.  
- y bien ¿Que encontraron?- pregunta ansiosa Cream  
-yo encontré un libro de mecánica e ingeniería moderna, muy interesante a mi parecer- Dice Tails alzando aquel libro  
-¿Porque crees que a una pequeña le interesaría algo así?- pregunta la murciélago- lo que Toda mujer quiere es esto- ella enseña un libro sobre moda.  
-¿Pero que demonios es eso?- le regaña Knuckles  
- ¡Es un Libro, tonto! haber repite conmigo LI-BRO- contesta Rouge  
- ¡Ya sé que es un libro!- contesta Knuckles enojado - pero, eso no es lo que una pequeña tiene que leer, los jóvenes de ahora tienen que adentrarse en la Historia- dice con decisión mientras muestra el libro de dicho tema.  
-Las Jovencitas necesitan leer algo sensible como ellas, por eso propongo que se lleve este, "novelas románticas y versos de amor"- habla Amy  
Cream pone cara de disgusto, ninguno le atraía. Eran todos libros grandes, aburridos y/o sin imágenes según el criterio de la niñita.  
Ellos comienzan a discutir. Sonic no opinaba nada, se encontraba mas adentrado en el libro que él había llevado. Pero se encontraba algo intrigado por lo de las páginas.  
Shadow por su lado, no había tomado ningún libro y ya se estaba hartando de la discusión que tenían sus compañeros así que decidió ponerlos en su lugar.  
-¡Demonios, que no es mas fácil que ella elija el libro quiere! Sus gustos son diferentes a los de ustedes y lo que hacen es tratar de darle lo que USTEDES quieren. ¿Por qué no se llevan ustedes esos y dejan que ella elija los suyos?

Todos guardan silencio. Habían sido regañados por Shadow quien tenía razón, ellos eligieron lo que querían sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones de la joven infante.  
- me parece buena idea- menciona Tails  
Todos los demás asienten y voltean a ver al erizo azul en busca de la decisión final. Este no responde, se encontraba mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos.  
-¡Sonic!- lo despierta del trance Amy  
-¿Eh?- dice el azul volviendo en si- ¿Que paso? ¿Ya eligió un libro?- pregunta refiriéndose a Cream  
- no, irá a ver algunos- le avisa Knuckles  
- ah, si, esta bien- dice Sonic. La conejita los deja para ir a ver mas libros  
- Nunca te había visto así de concentrado en un libro- le dice Tails -parece que es muy interesante  
- si lo es, o al menos el primer capítulo lo es. Todo lo demás esta arrancado: la introducción del escritor, los demás capítulos e incluso el índice están arrancados. Iré con el bibliotecario a ver si lo tiene completo.  
- de acuerdo Sonic, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.  
-¡ok!- Sonic se aleja y camina por varios pasillos para ver al encargado de la librería Sellando unos libros en un escritorio- disculpe, tomé este libro-sonic lo coloca frente al bibliotecario- pero tiene las páginas arrancadas, me preguntaba si tendrán otra copia.  
El encargado le da un vistazo al libro, lee el titulo "Resistencia: el reino Del señor de la oscuridad". Muestra una mueca de desconcierto. Abre el objeto y comienza a leer. Se percata de que no hay autor ni contenido mas allá del primer capítulo, en efecto, las páginas se habían arrancado. El señor teclea el titulo en la base de datos sin obtener éxito en la respuesta de la existencia del libro.  
- lo siento hijo, no tengo otra copia. Y ni siquiera existe en la base de datos. A lo mejor y a alguien se le olvidó al venir aquí. ¿Lo podrías poner en su lugar? Si es de alguien, irá a buscarlo en donde lo dejó.  
-Si, yo lo dejo. Y bueno, gracias- Sonic se retira de ahí y se dispone a dejar el libro en el estante en donde lo encontró, tal vez si, alguien lo había llevado y se le olvido, uno nunca sabe. Antes de dejarlo en su lugar, nota que un objeto cae atrás de él. Un libro exactamente igual al que se disponía a dejar. Toma este y lo observa. Le da una rápida hojeada y ve que no hay páginas arrancadas y todo el texto estaba en aquellas páginas amarillentas. Si hay dos copias, es algo improbable que sea de alguien. Se dirige con sus amigos con ambos libros cargando, puesto que tenía en mente decirle al encargado que existía otra copia del libro que solicitó y al enseñarle los dos, le dará el de las páginas arrancadas y se llevaría el otro. "Pudo haber sido un error el no encontrarlo en la computadora pensaba el".  
De vuelta con sus amigos, vio a Rouge y a su amigo equina discutir (para no variar), Amy y Tails trataban de separarlos, Cream no se encontraba ahí; seguramente seguía viendo los libros de la sala de a lado y Shadow trataba de no desesperarse ante los juegos infantiles de los otros. Rouge empuja a Knuckles y este golpea a Sonic haciendo que tirara el libro de las hojas arrancadas. De ese texto comienza a notarse una luz de entre las únicas páginas existentes.  
-¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!- reclama Knuckles  
-No, tu eres el torpe que se cayó- ella se defiende  
- Chicos- dice Sonic señalando el libro que brillaba en el suelo, mientras que el otro lo cargaba entre sus brazos- ¡miren eso!  
Todos se acercan para ver el libro y lo rodean.  
-¿Porqué brilla tu libro Sonic?- pregunta Tails  
Una luz se disparó del libro al techo y ahí rebotó para rodear a nuestros amigos  
-¡Sonic! ¿ que es esto?- le dice Amy aferrándose al brazo de su amado.  
-¿Que rayos esta pasando?- dice Knuckles. En seguida la luz los cegó y el libro los absorbió. La sala quedo vacía y el libro quedaba abierto en el capítulo uno: "el comienzo"

/-/-/

Todos van cayendo. Tails comienza a agitar sus colas y toma a Knuckles de los brazos con dificultad. Rouge toma a Amy y comienza a volar, Shadow se sostiene del pie de la eriza.  
-¡hey! ¡Suelta mi pie!- le grita a Shadow molesta  
- ¡Ni creas que me soltare!- dice Shadow aferrándose mas fuerte de la eriza. Por su lado, Sonic logra tocar el suelo, desafortunadamente cayendo de cara. Cuando todos llegaron a tierra la primera en preocuparse por Sonic fue Amy  
-¡Sonic! ¿¡Estas bien!- pregunta levantándolo del suelo y abrazándolo fuerte.  
-Si, no te preocupes, así caigo yo. Uno se acostumbra. Ahora deja de abrazarme. Me sacas el aire- dice Sonic separándose de la eriza para sacudirse la tierra.  
-¿Donde estamos?- pregunta Knuckles  
- No lo se, parece una ciudad ¿no Sonic?- dice Tails y todos asienten.  
-¡Eh, miren el cielo!- exclama Rouge  
El cielo estaba extraño, un tercio mas o menos era negro, como si fuera de noche, al igual que la parte de ciudad debajo de este cielo y la otra parte era azul muy hermoso al igual que la ciudad que cubría este. Ellos se encontraban ahora en la parte azul. La parte negra parecía en aumento por cada segundo que pasaba.  
- me parece algo familiar- dice Sonic.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunta Amy  
- Creo que se donde estamos, estamos en... - antes de poder hablar visualizaron a una felina de color café que llevaba una gran mochila a sus espaldas. Estaba saliendo de una calle de la ciudad y se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos. La oscuridad la seguía de cerca, le pisaba los talones. Era como si ella tratase de escapar de la oscuridad, como si algo malo llegara a ocurrir si la alcanzara la noche. Sonic y compañía fueron hacia ella.  
- ¿¡Que es lo que hacen? ¡Corran!- les grito ella con una voz autoritaria. Acelero el paso para tomarle ventaja a la oscuridad que la "perseguía" y así empujar a nuestros héroes. Entendieron el mensaje y corrieron junto con ella. Tails y Rouge tomaron vuelo.  
-¿Te ayudamos con tu mochila?- le ofrece Knuckles  
Ella asiente un tanto insegura y le entrega la mochila sin dejar de correr. Al darle la mochila, corre más rápido. A Knuckles le sorprende lo pesada que está la mochila no tan pesada para él pero para una chica, con razón ella no corría tan rápido.  
-¡Rápido, por acá!- manda la felina Señalando una casa vieja, parecía abandonada.  
Ella empuja la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y todos entran en esta. Cierra la puerta de golpe tras ella. Enseguida las penumbras rodean la casa y no paran de seguir avanzando. La morada donde ahora se encontraban era algo longeva y solo había un cuarto; el principal. En él había un sillón, una mesa; ambas sobre una alfombra roja y un candelabro encendido en el techo.  
Ella era una felina de ojos naranjas, su pelaje era de color café con un flequillo de lado de un tono mas claro, este cruzando su cara sin taparle mas que una esquina de su ojo derecho. Usaba un vestido azul claro con un chaleco del mismo color pero más oscuro y usaba un cinturón negro. Sus guantes eran blancos con los bordes del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran unos tennis de color azul y detalles verdes claro.  
-Gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas- dice ella retirándole a Knuckles -¿Quienes son? Jamás los había visto por aquí - pregunta ella sentándose en el sillón.  
- Mi llamo Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, y ellos son mis amigos: Amy Rose, Rouge the bat, Mails Prower pero le decimos Tails, Knuckles the echidna y Shadow the hedgehog.  
Ella al ver a Shadow frunce el seño y se abalanza contra él. El erizo bicolor logra esquivarla y así ella cae al suelo pero estando ahí, utiliza su pierna para tirarlo. Ella se pone de pie y saca de la mochila un bastón de madera café muy claro con las orillas azules. Y Se acerca al erizo que ahora estaba en el suelo.  
-¡Maldito espía!- ella alza el bastón pero Tails la detiene Shadow se pone de pie aprovechando la situación. La gatita se libera y forcejea con su oponente bicolor. Ella ya lo iba a lesionar, pero Shadow le da un golpe en el abdomen con su rodilla tirándola y soltando el arma. Shadow se marcha al sofá molesto.  
- ¡Pero que tratabas de hacer!- le dice Amy  
- ¿pues que parecía? Trataba de aturdirlo- contesta tranquilamente mientras se pone de pie- él no es bienvenido aquí. Es un espía y ellos solo causan problemas.  
- ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso una vez mas, serás tu quien va a quedar mas que aturdida! ¿Entendiste?- la mira Shadow con su típica mirada de superioridad, seguida por otra como  
si dijese " con el miedo me basta"  
- escucha, creo que lo confundes...- Sonic dice pero lo interrumpe de nuevo ella  
- No, tiene todo el aspecto de servirle al Oscuro.  
-¿Quien es ese?- pregunta Rouge, con una voz despreocupada.  
- ¿De donde vienen ustedes? Todo el mundo sabe quien es. Él es el rey de este lugar, es la persona más cruel y despiadada que haya conocido jamás.  
- No tenemos el gusto- dice Rouge- no somos de por aquí, somos de un mundo llamado Mobius.  
-¿Donde estamos? - le pregunta Knuckles  
- y ¿Quien eres?- termina Amy  
- Oh, disculpen mis modales, no me he presentado, me llamo Aikyra, díganme Aik, así me dicen mis colegas. Y ustedes están en el mundo de Arion. Soy la líder de la resistencia que va en contra del Señor Oscuro. Verán hace muuucho tiempo-resalta el "mucho"- nuestro pueblo paso por muchas catástrofes naturales, las mas recientes fueron las sequias. El Rey no pudo controlar la hambruna por la que el reino pasaba a causa de las miles de sequías que azotaban a nuestros campos. Hizo un acuerdo con un joven hechicero, el único hechicero en Arion a decir verdad, ahora conocido como: el Señor Oscuro. Si lograba eliminar la hambruna del pueblo, podría pedirle cualquier cosa al rey y este lo cumpliría. El hechicero cumplió su parte y le pidió al rey el poder gobernar el pueblo. El monarca No quiso aceptar y a la semana nuestro rey desapareció. El Hechicero tomó el poder y convirtió, a base de la fuerza, a todos en esclavos y sus sirvientes. Fuimos pocos quienes se rebelaron. Lo enfrentamos y pudimos escapar 50 personas. Planeábamos una guerra en su contra. Pero nos descubrió y al ver que planeábamos un levantamiento, él lanzo un encantamiento: todo aquel traidor que toque la oscuridad de la noche...  
-será convertido en cenizas- termina la frase Sonic  
- ¡Si ya sabían porque me preguntaron entonces!- dice enojada Aik- ¡Solo me hacen desperdiciar palabras!  
-nosotros no sabíamos- dice Tails  
- ¿Como es que lo sabes Sonic?- pregunta Amy curiosa  
- Porque, Estamos atrapados en el Libro que tiré y creo que yo tengo el otro- dice sacando detrás de él el otro libro- Este es el libro completo, lo que Aik acaba de decir, esta escrito en su presentación en el primer capítulo. Ella describe la ciudad y la historia de su pueblo. De los 50 sirvientes que escaparon quedan solo 10 incluyéndola, los demás se fueron víctimas del hechizo o terminaron siendo seducidos por El Oscuro.  
- ¡¿Esa cosa tiene la historia de mi pueblo!- dice Aikyra  
- Se llama libro- dice Tails.  
- Si, aqui esta toda la historia y esta contada por ti- dice Sonic  
-¿y en que termina la historia?- dice la felina. Sonic hojea el libro y se percata de que todo el contenido había sido borrado, incluso el primer capítulo.  
- ¡No hay nada! ¡Todo desapareció!- Sonic se había frustrado.  
- ¿De donde sacaron esa cosa?- pregunta Aik  
- se llama libro- vuelve a decir Tails un poco frustrado  
- de la librería local de nuestro mundo. -explica Amy  
-Llegamos aquí por que la copia de este libro nos absorbió. - le dice Sonic  
-¿¡Los absorbió!- Pregunta la líder.  
- Si, dio un brillo extraño y nos trajo aquí- explica Tails  
la gatita piensa un rato y mueve la mesa de la sala, hace a un lado la alfombra y deja ver una trampilla- creo saber quien los trajo a este mundo, síganme- toma su mochila, abre la trampilla y todos entran en esa compuerta. Ella los guiaba entre Unas escaleras que se encontraban en penumbras.  
Iba al frente y no se le veía, solo sus pasos eran los que la delataban en tan lúgubre lugar.  
-Oye... ¿Aik verdad?- le pregunta Knuckles. Ella responde con un simple "si"- bueno, si la oscuridad convierte en cenizas a la gente, ¿Porque caminamos por un túnel oscuro sin recibir daño alguno?  
-La oscuridad que afecta es la de afuera, el Señor Oscuro dijo "la oscuridad de la noche" no dijo "la oscuridad de la escalera o cualquier otro lugar"- dice ella tratando de imitar una voz masculina.  
- ¿Y no ha venido a atacarlos?- pregunta Tails  
-No hemos dado pistas de nuestra existencia en este lugar, pero en cualquier momento la descubrirá. Supongo que cuando sepa donde estamos mandará a su ejército.  
-¿Y como logran sobrevivir a la oscuridad y esas cosas?- sigue el interrogatorio Rouge  
- Su poder se debilita de día así que descansa de día y ataca de noche. Sobrevivimos saliendo de día por provisiones y para respirar aire fresco y no puede hacer nada al respecto. Pero el problema es en la tarde. Cuando lanza todo su poder en contra de nosotros, nos fuerza a quedarnos aquí adentro. El único problema de día, son la anti-resistencia, si, es un nombre patético, pero son muy buenos luchando. Pero nosotros somos mejores puesto que no han ganado ninguna batalla contra nosotros.  
- ¿y porque no lo atacan de día? Me refiero al ese maléfico , tenebroso o como se llame.- pregunta sencillamente Rouge  
- El castillo del Oscuro, tiene las paredes hechizadas; si te le acercas aunque sea dejando un metro de distancia equivale a despedirte de tu vida  
- ¿Entonces que planean hacer para su revuelta?- dice Knuckles- si no pueden hacerle nada ni de día ni de noche, que harán?  
- no tengo la mas remota idea- contesta Aik riéndose un poco  
- ¿Eres la líder de tu movimiento y no sabes que hacer para causar revolución? ¡Que patética!- exclama Shadow  
Ella se detiene y todos hacen igual. Aik, le dirige una mueca de desagrado que por la poca cantidad de luz no se distingue.  
- No te molestes con el, es un boca floja maleducado- le dice Rouge en la oscuridad a la felina  
- No le diré nada, me han educado muy bien como para seguir juegos infantiles. Ya me habrán dicho antes "no te pelees con un tonto, porque solo te hará rebajarte a su nivel y estando ahí te ganará por experiencia"  
-hmph- Solo hace Shadow mientras Todos sueltan una pequeña risa, que obviamente, no sigue el erizo bicolor  
- y, regresando al tema ¿No hay ninguna manera de derrotar al señor oscuro?- pregunta Amy  
- Si la hay- ella piensa un poco- temo que no puedo decirles.  
- ¿porque?- le pregunta Sonic  
- porque... Este... sería muy tonto preocuparlos cuando ya se van a ir a su mundo.

-¿Quién dice que nos vamos a ir? Nos quedaremos a luchar contra el oscuro.

-Si- apoyan Tails y Amy

-¿Ah si?- Pregunta Knuckles. Rouge le da un golpe en el brazo- perdón, claro que ayudaremos

-Nosotros también, ¿verdad Shady?- Rouge mira a Shadow quien solo suspira

-Pues ya que- Dice secamente

-Gracias chicos, pero tendrán que pensarlo bien. Pues pelearían por un mundo que ni conocen ¿y si mueren en el intento?- Pregunta Aik mientras comienza a caminar de nuevo. Todos la siguen

-Pues entonces habremos muerto con valor. Es nuestra obligación ayudar.- dice Sonic

-Piénsenlo, ahora solo entrarán y harán unas pruebas- Aik menciona mientras toca uno de los muros, logrando que el muro de enfrente se abriera. Una sala enorme se aprecia; computadoras, oficinas, pantallas, experimentos; entre otras cosas se lograban ver- Me prestarían el… li… este ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Libro!- le dice Tails. Sonic lo saca y se lo entrega a la felina.

-Gracias. ¡Oye tú! ¡Lleva esto a reconocimientos!- comanda a uno de los jóvenes que paseaba por ahí- ¡Silver! ¡Lleva a estos chicos a la prueba de seguridad! Necesitamos saber si están limpios.- le manda a otro, un erizo plateado se acerca a ellos

-¿No es malo que les grites?- le pregunta Amy

-No, es mejor presionarlos, así hacen las cosas más rápido. Nos veremos después. Oh, y piensen lo de su estadía- Ella se aleja y le grita a todo mundo- ¿QUIÉN SABE DONDE ESTA YUKI?

-¡En su oficina!- Responden todos los asistentes

-¡Gracias!- Dice para así abrir una puerta y cerrarla de golpe- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE YUKI!- Es lo único que se alcanza a escuchar.

-Ella es extraña- dice Tails con una gota de sudor resbalando por si sien

-Y que lo digas- responde el erizo plateado- Me llamo Silver, Silver de Hedgehog. Acompáñenme por favor, necesitamos revisar que en el viaje para acá no hayan conseguido rastreadores- Silver comienza a caminar y todos lo siguen

-¿Rastreadores?- pregunta Rouge

-Si, usados por la anti-resistencia, con averiguar en donde nos escondemos. Necesitarán quitárselos, si es que tienen, para volver a su mundo…

-Nos quedaremos aquí- Interviene Sonic- Los ayudaremos

-¿En serio? Bueno, entonces después de la revisión, probaremos sus habilidades para ver en que sector de aquí quedarían bien

/-/-/

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE YUKI!- Entra furiosa la felina a aquel cuarto, donde una equidna se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos con simbología extraña.

La Equidna vestía una camisa de mangas largas de un color verde claro, una falda del mismo color pero un tanto más oscura. Usaba unos zapatos como los de Aikyra, solo que verdes con bordes rosas. Sus guantes eran blancos y usaba una diadema rosa.

-¿de que me hablas?- dice la equidna de nombre Yuki sin despegar la vista de los escritos

no te hagas la que no sabes, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que fue lo que paso ¿Porque los trajiste?  
- No, en primer lugar, no los Traje, los invoque que es distinto. Y en segundo los invoque porque necesitamos ayuda- voltea la silla para ver a su compañera.  
- no, claro que no, estamos bien- Se defiende la gatita  
-¿¡Estamos bien! Aikyra, llevamos 40 elementos del equipo perdidos, nuestro rey es un tirano que quiere eliminarnos, los de la anti-resistencia casi nos descubren. Solo podemos salir de día y de noche estamos aquí encerrados ¿Eso es estar bien?  
- No, pero ¿De que nos sirven unos chavos de otro mundo que no tienen nada que ver con nuestro problema?  
- No son solo chavos, son héroes - dice la Equidna levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la felina y casi susurrando, como si fuera un gran secreto, le dice- y tu sabes que se necesita para vencer, o por lo menos retardar al Oscuro  
-¡No pienso sacrificar gente inocente por nosotros!- se niega Aik  
- ¿no piensas hacer que unos héroes hagan su trabajo para salvar a NUESTROS inocentes?  
- ellos no tienen la culpa- le dice la felina, la Equidna solo suspira  
- te diré que haremos, les preguntaremos si se quedan o se van, la invocación se cancela si la mayoría esta dispuesta a irse, de ser así se abrirá un portal y regresaran a su mundo; si es por el contrario, no se irán hasta que el problema esté resuelto.  
- de acuerdo, que sea así- ambas chicas estrechan sus manos salen de la oficina para preguntarles a nuestros héroes si se irán o se quedaran.  
- Ah, hola Aik y... - dice Sonic que se encontraba atado de cabeza del techo  
- Soy Yuki- responde la Equidna- soy quien los trajo A este mundo, mis disculpas.  
-si, no hay problema- menciona Sonic tratando de zafarse del techo.  
-¿Entonces ya pensaron bien si se van o se quedan a ayudar?- le pregunta ansiosa Yuki  
- ah, parece que Aik ya te mencionó la pregunta. Bueno, ya pensamos bien lo que nos preguntaste Aik- le dice Sonic  
- ¿Ah si? Y que decidieron- pregunta Aik  
- que nos quedaremos- la cara de Yuki cambia a una alegre, en cambio la de Aik se mantiene seria.  
- Sonic, tienes que pensarlo MUY bien, si se quedan, no podrán regresar hasta que el Señor Oscuro sea derrotado.- menciona seria Aik  
- nuestro trabajo es defender a los que lo necesitan, siempre lo hacemos en nuestro mundo, no es nada que no podamos hacer- Dice Sonic jalando la cuerda que lo mantenía atado al techo, así liberándose y cayendo al suelo. De inmediato se pone de pie  
- pero, Sonic, pueden morir en esta guerra- continua alegando la felina  
- No importa lo que digan, nos quedaremos- finaliza Sonic  
-¡Muy bien! Silver, suspende las pruebas, llama a todos los nuevos invitados y a todo el personal, necesitamos que mencionen su decisión enfrente de todos para así terminar la invocación con testigos presentes.- le comanda Yuki a Silver. En un instante ya todos estaban reunidos  
- ¿Entonces se quedaran?- les pregunta Aik a Todos los chicos de Mobius.  
Todos asienten con la cabeza, en seguida Yuki trae un papel y una pluma de ave, claro, para escribir.  
-firmen todos y así la invocación que hice estará completa.-  
Uno a uno se pasan el papel y en cuanto acaban de firmar la hoja brilla y desaparece. Todos celebran  
- Este será el fin de todos nuestros problemas- dice alguno de los asistentes.  
-no- se dice a si misma Yuki- esto es solo "el comienzo"...  
- ¡Bien, bien, ya fue suficiente, todos continúen trabajando, vamos!- comanda Aik un poco molesta- ¡Silver! ¿Terminaron las pruebas?  
- ¡si jefa!- exclama el erizo plateado  
- bien, clasifica a nuestros invitados en las áreas de inmediato, mañana entrenaremos desde temprano.  
- Enseguida Aik- dice Silver para Marcharse de ahí.  
- Ustedes- dice la líder dirigiéndose a nuestros amigos- diríjanse allá- señala una puerta al fondo del lugar- ahí hay literas, elijan una cama de las del lado izquierdo del cuarto, no del derecho, y váyanse a dormir. Mañana será un día largo.  
Ellos asienten y siguen las instrucciones.  
- Espero que esto salga bien Yuki- diciendo esto se dirige a lo que al parecer es su oficina- ¡Y por favor nadie venga a molestar a menos que sea importante!- azota la puerta  
- oh, no te preocupes Aik, todo saldrá perfecto je je- masculle la equidna fijando su rumbo a una habitación que parecía una oficina.

Ya era tarde, pero el erizo azulado no podía dormir, todos los individuos tanto de Mobius como de Arion ya se habían quedado dormidos, o bueno eso parecía. Escucha unos pasos que lo ponen nervioso, eran afuera de la habitación. Su curiosidad lo hace levantarse de su cama y salir. Ahí estaba en un rincón, con una vela a un lado, la equidna que sentada en el suelo, sostenía el libro que Sonic había llevado. Nuestro amigo iba a tocar a la chica en el hombro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella habla  
-¿Entiendes esto?- pregunta ella señalando el libro que ya tenía escrito algo  
-Que extraño, hace rato no estaba escrito y ahora si. Si, si lo entiendo. ¿Porque?  
-este libro es mágico, tiene el hechizo del momento, todo lo que pasa se actualiza narrado por la persona Que el libro quiera. Aquí nadie sabe que es un libro, yo soy la única que los conoce, lo malo es que... No se... No se leer esto.  
-¡Pero si es la lengua que hablas!- exclama Sonic  
- una cosa es hablar, y otra es leer. Nadie sabe leer estos símbolos  
- Pero si es el alfabeto...  
- Como sea, es muy complicado, nosotros tenemos nuestra propia escritura- ella se pone de pie y le muestra un pergamino con varios caracteres extraños  
-¡Esto es más difícil!- se sorprende Sonic  
- ¡Claro que no, difícil es el alfabeto!  
- te diré que, si tu me enseñas leer estos símbolos, yo te enseño a leer los del alfabeto ¿Hecho?- trata de convencer a la Equidna  
- De acuerdo, mañana comenzaremos. Ahora ve a dormir  
- oye, ¿De donde sacaste el libro? ¿Que no estaba en reconocimiento?  
- Vete a dormir Sonic- le dice ella señalando la habitación donde se encontraban todos.  
El erizo asiente no tan convencido y se marcha.  
- primera fase, completa- se dice Yuki mientras apaga la vela.

* * *

Daki: que les pareció? Malo, medio, bueno, excelente, Terrible? Lo continuare? O lo borrare? Díganme ustedes lectores :D  
Shani: si quieren el siguiente capítulo tendrán que comentarnos.  
Haku: Y si no? Que harás?  
Shani: quieres averiguarlo?  
Haku: No gracias O.o;  
Daki: ok entonces a leer y comentar! Por favor :3  
Haku: Nos leeremos a la próxima :D  
Todos: Sayonara!  
Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D

Por cierto, los invitamos a dejar reviews X3 nos alientan a seguir. escribiendo y a saber si les agradan nuestras historias :D


End file.
